Where Loyalties Lie
by Priestess Exterminator Sachiko
Summary: A physical wound is easy to heal, but an emotional wound can never heal completely. Such as it goes with a broken heart. Forgiveness is essential for every mistake, but that doesn’t mean the forgiver must stay by the mistaken’s side... Betrayal breaks
1. Battle with Naraku

A physical wound is easy to heal, but an emotional wound can never heal completely. Such as it goes with a broken heart. Forgiveness is essential for every mistake, but that doesn't mean the forgiver must stay by the mistaken's side... Betrayal breaks a heart and a woman scorned keeps her promise...  
  
Sengoku Jidai: Feudal Japan:  
  
"Darn you, Naraku! Get back here and fight like a man!" Inu Yasha yelled as Naraku began to levitate into the air, intending to leave. He and Kagome had been searching for a demon foe which had been rumored to be one of Naraku's so-called minions. They had followed it here, to this particular spot and were caught off guard to see that it was no minion but Naraku himself. Naraku had known that only those two in particular would not have come alone had they known it was really him and so he had sent Kikyou, whom was now a respected priestess in a few villages, to spread a few rumors, which she did. Naraku had already stolen their jewel shards and was now leaving, making Inu Yasha quite peeved.  
  
The black haired hanyou laughed cruelly, his cold eyes glaring wickedly down at the dog demon. "I'd love to stay, Inu Yasha, but I have no desire to fight a half-breed in this moment in time.  
  
"Feh! Don't make me laugh, pathetic piece of crap. You couldn't beat me if I were fully human and in any case we know you're a hanyou now, as well. Don't even try to deny it. Now give me those cursed jewel shards so I can kill you!"  
  
"Heh, so you've discovered my secret, smart boy. But be that as it may, I could still kill you with a sweep of my hand if I so desired. You could barely fight my clay models. What makes you think you could defeat the real thing? As for the jewel shards, I think I'll keep them. No reason putting them into the hands of a demon who has feelings for weak human.  
  
"Weak!" Kagome shrieked from behind Inu Yasha. "Who are you calling weak?! I've weakened you several times with only my bow and arrow!"  
  
"Yes, with the powers of a miko. Mind you, they were not entirely your powers. Does this power not come from myself, though, you naive fool?" Kagome glared at Kikyou, whom was standing but twenty feet away. Kikyou returned the glare with a slight laugh, then turned to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu Yasha," she cooed, "why do you put up with this foolish adolescent? Please do not dishonor me by saying that she reminds you of me."  
  
Kagome looked at Inu Yasha awaiting his response but he looked somewhat dazed as his eyes locked with the dead miko's. "Inu Yasha ..." she said, trying to bring him back to reality. The hanyou blinked and glanced at her before shaking his head.  
  
"Of course, she doesn't remind me of you..." He paused as he took another glance at Kagome... "You're two different people, nothing alike..." The girl in question had to lean in to hear his soft response but Kikyou heard loud and clear.  
  
"So, you admit it. She is nothing like me, the woman you love, am I correct, Inu Yasha?" He didn't respond and Kagome bowed her head, sadly.  
  
"Well, I'd love to stay but I have other matters to attend." Naraku intervened, amused by the confrontation going on in front of him.  
  
Inu Yasha blinked, having forgotten that his foe was even there. "Oh no you don't!" With lightning quick speed, he jumped into the air with the transformed tetsuiga and slashed at Naraku. Unfortunately he missed and crashed into the ground. Kagome was not so unlucky. She drew an arrow from her quiver and knocked it. She raised her bow and aimed at the retreating man above her. She released the arrow and it shot through the air like a bullet. Surprisingly, it struck Naraku square in the shoulder and the jewel shards which he had, had in his hands fell below. Naraku cursed and left completely, as did Kikyou whom gave Kagome a quick glare before following him.  
  
Kagome ran to the shards and placed them in her pack, which she had left beside a nearby rock. As she turned, she saw Inu Yasha staring wistfully into the sky, where Kikyou had retreated. She sighed and slung the pack over her shoulder. She had long since gotten used to this part of her friend and therefore she always left him alone, not bothering to even wake him from his reverie.  
  
"It's his life," she muttered, " he can pine for the dead if he wishes. I told him I wouldn't stop him and I won't. I have no right to...he's no attachment to me. "With a sigh, she turned on her heels and began the trek back home alone, knowing that Inu Yasha would catch up with her whether or not she got a head start.  
  
A few minutes later, Inu Yasha realized that Kagome had left with out him and turned to leave. But not before staring back up at the sky one last time... "Kikyou..."  
  
**********************  
  
Okay, this is one shot fic, so if you like it all I need is three reviews and I will continue. I already know what's going to happen, by the way!  
  
-Priestess Exterminator Sachiko 


	2. Flashback

Hell. A torturous, fiery pit of death where souls are hurled into without pity. A place where not even the most powerful of all demons could stand. The exact place where the miko, Kikyou-sama, belongs. The exact place that she escaped. And now, she wishes to bring Inu Yasha there, with her, to find happiness in one another. An oddity beyond belief, but what's more queer is that the hanyou considered it. Considered being given a fiery death and a fiery life all to, some how, be happy with a dangerous, dead, miko.  
  
Is he insane?  
  
Kagome shook her head, exasperated. Over and over she ran this thought in her mind, wondering exactly what he could be thinking. Who in their right mind would consider going to hell?! This was a puzzling thought that she could not seem to find the answer to. And she wasn't about to ask Inu Yasha. No, not at all. That would only prove to start another fight between the two, seeing as he was sensitive to the subject.  
  
In reality, the two had been fighting over the subject more and more as the days went by. They were finding more jewel shards but it didn't seem like they were joyous about it. In fact, even the subject of the shards triggered an argument, seeing as how Kikyou had stolen most of them. Since their previous fight, before the fight with Naraku, the two had rarely spoken to each other at all. Kagome closed her eyes, remembering the events that had occured.  
  
::Flash Back::  
  
"Inu Yasha, look! There's a jewel shard in that corpse!" Kagome yelled, excitedly. It had been two weeks since Kikyou had stolen their jewel shards, and she was happy that they finally found another one. They had been hunting for more since then and she had begun to lose hope.  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed and crossed his arms. "Wow a jewel shard. I'm so pleased." He remarked.  
  
"Well, you should be. This means we're making progress!"  
  
"Maybe if you hadn't been so freakin' weak, we'd have more than just one!"  
  
"Well sorry for almost being killed by the witch of woman, Kikyou! It wasn't my fault your deceased psychotic girlfriend stole the rest of our shards!"  
  
At the mention of Kikyou's name, Inu Yasha seethed and glared at her with his golden eyes. " Leave. Her. Out of this." He growled.  
  
Kagome was taken aback by his sudden change of attitude but that didn't stop her. "Then don't blame me for what she did." She said, just as coldly as he. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the others begin to walk away, knowing from experience not to intervene in these types of arguments.  
  
Inu Yasha turned his back, "You're jealous, is all. You're jealous because you know you'll never be as good as Kikyou or as pretty. That's why you're blaming her for all the things you did wrong!" He growled.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me, but I'll gladly repeat it."  
  
"I can't believe you said that." She whispered.  
  
"What's so hard to believe? All I said was the truth."  
  
"That's what you really think, isn't it?"  
  
Inu Yasha scoffed. "I wouldn't of said it if I didn't believe it, woman."  
  
Kagome shook violently as tears threatened to fall, but she wouldn't allow them to. "Inu Yasha..."  
  
He rolled his eyes, waiting for her to 'sit' him as usual. But he was surprised when he found her barely inches away from his face. "What the heck  
  
are you..."  
  
Kagome raised her hand and with great force, slapped him across his face. He fell backward, not expecting such a reaction from her. She turned to leave but before she did so, she looked back at him, coldly. "Go to hell. This time, I won't stop you." With that she left the poor hanyou to consider (and feel guilt because of) her words.  
  
::End Flash Back::  
  
Kagome admitted, what he said had certainly hurt her feelings. It hurt more than anything to know that he truly believed that and what he had said when he saw Kikyou didn't help the situation. But she forgave him. She always did. It wasn't her nature to hold a grudge against someone, not even Inu Yasha. But he still had no right to say what he did. Before Inu Yasha had admitted to Kikyou his feelings, I didn't think he meant what he said a few days ago but now... Inu Yasha, you're so complex! I can't seem to figure you out no matter how hard I try...Then he had the nerve to be all modest when he saw her last night! "Bastard." She yawned, lying down on her sleeping bag. It was night and she hadn't gotten much sleep since the fight so she figured now was a good a time as any if she wished to have a peaceful sleep. She looked around and spotted Shippou, sleeping comfortably beside her already. She smiled and put her arm protectively around the small kitsune and closed her eyes. Somehow, the fox youkai's presence never failed to comfort her. With another stifled yawn, Kagome drifted off to sleep, dreaming of a place without grumpy hanyous.  
  
***************  
  
End. Tell me what you think. Good, bad, aight, incredibly wonderful? Review, people! (By the way, it's a one shot so if you want me to continue, please give me at least three reviews!) Note: When Kagome said 'bastard' she was saying it like "stupid half-breed". Those who know the definition for the word know what I mean. :-) 


	3. Sango Wants to Know

It had been weeks since the battle with Naraku and the hanyou and miko reincarnate hadn't spoken too each other much. Once in a while, Inu yasha would attempt to strike up a type of conversation with the young woman but she would always walk away. Sango would occasionally find Kagome in the forest, face red and eyes puffy. She knew why and never commented, she would only hug her and comfort her, the way a best friend should. Even when traveling, Kagome kept her distance from the dog half-breed, either opting to walk far behind or ride with Sango on Kirara, no matter if Inu Yasha offered her a ride or not. She knew he felt guilty but she didn't care. She forgave him but she couldn't face him, not yet. And Inu Yasha in turn did feel incredibly guilty and even woeful at times, but he pretended as if her coldness towards him didn't bother him at all although in truth he was near insanity because of it. And everybody knew about what was going on and did not bother them, not even Shippo but he did still sleep on Kagome's stomach at night because he knew it comforted her somewhat.

So in short, Kagome kept to herself and Inu yasha kept to himself. Neither one spoke to one another and both spoke to the others rarely. And then, things got worse. 

  


On a very bleak and cold night, as the rain poured down, Inu Yasha could not sleep. It was not because of the rain, he had slept through worse, but something was eating at his heart. Something other than guilt. Frustratedly, he leapt out of his tree and landed softly, making sure not to wake any of the others, especially not Kagome. He walked into the forest, for what reason he did not know. He continued to walk until he came upon a small pond. He sat down and took off his drenched haori and rung it out before setting it beside himself. He looked into the pond and realized that he was not alone. The reflection of a woman shone in the water before him. At first he thought it to be Kikyo but realized that it couldn't be for the woman did not have the miko's attire. The reflection was wrinkled do to the rain and he couldn't make out the features. If it wasn't Kikyo, it had to be Kagome right? He stared harder and knew in an instant...it wasn't her. 'Of course not, you idiot. Kagome's angry at you, why would she care where you went off to?' He sighed and turned.

"What do you want, Sango?" Sango had a scowl on her face and had her arms crossed. Her clothes were drenched and her hair was stuck to her face, but she still looked pretty despite it all. 

She scoffed, "It took you long enough. I thought you'd have been able to smell my scent the second I arrived." He glared at her.

"The scent of rain blocked my senses. Now answer my question, what do you want? Is there a reason you're following me so late at night _and _in the rain."

"I want to know why you did it."

He rolled his eyes, not in the mood to guess a riddle. "Did what?"

"Why'd you say what you said to Kagome?"

"Ugh, heavens! I don't have time for this!" He stood and snatched up his haori, slinging it over his shoulder. He began to walk away only to find that he couldn't. A certain exterminator was standing in his way. He attempted to walk around her but again, she blocked his way. He exclaimed with frustration, "Will you move!?"

She shook her head firmly, "Not until you answer my question."

"Why do you want to know!? It happened weeks ago!"

"You're point being?" She raised her eye brow in question. In turn he narrowed his eyes and walked back to the pond. He sat down and he scowled when she sat beside him. 

"Look, I'm Kagome's friend and when my friends get hurt, emotionally or physically, I want to find a way to change it. A friend protects a friend, you know? So, that's kind of why I want to know exactly why you said what you said." She explained, losing her foul expression.

"I see..." He looked at her, intending to tell her that she won't get crap out of him but decided against it upon seeing her serious expression. "The truth is, I didn't intend to say that to her. In my rage, it just came out is all. I didn't want to make her sad."

Sango nodded. "So, you couldn't even apologize to her?" 

Inu Yasha glared at her. " No, I couldn't. What would be the point anyway? She hates me and after what I said to her, I doubt she'll ever forgive me!"

"Do you care if she does?" She asked softly, looking into his eyes. He was startled by the question and for a moment he didn't answer. Then,

"Yes, I do."

"Did you mean what you said, even if you didn't intend to say it?"

"What is this?! Twenty questions!?" 

"Just answer that question!" 

"Fine!" He was silent again and Sango got rather annoyed.

"Well?!"

"I don't know."

"You don't know whether or not you meant what you said?"

"Yes. If I did mean what I said, then I can assure you that I wouldn't have said it in such a rude way."

"I see." She was silent for a moment as well, trying to choose the right words to say to him. "Do you love her? Kikyo, I mean."

He looked at her with all sincerity and spoke without hesitation. "Always." She nodded, sadly.

"Do you love...Kagome?" He didn't answer and she could tell he had no intention of doing so. She sighed and stood. She began to walk away but before she left him completely she turned, ever so slightly to look at him. "Inu Yasha..." He didn't turn so she continued. "You're wrong. Kagome will always forgive you. You have no idea how much she cares about you and I'm afraid that you never will. Good night, Inu Yasha." And with that she was gone. 

********************************

Poor Inu Yasha, why can't he figure things out on his own? Bet you didn't think Sango would show up, huh? Anyway, I've been on vacation so that's why I haven't updated as of late. So I know this is rather short but it's not incredibly short. Tell me what you think okay? Peace!

  


-Priestess Exterminator Sango


End file.
